


Calming the Sea

by songtrickster



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songtrickster/pseuds/songtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really fluffy self-indulgent early morning cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming the Sea

Sighing happily, Merrill rolled over to look at the person next to her, her wild pirate. Hers. But not tame,Isabela would never be tamed. Her spirit was as unpredictable as the open sea and Merrill could never take that away from her. It was something she enjoyed about her lover, savored even. The first light of dawn was breaking and the birds were singing outside and even though she was awake, she didn't want the break this wonderful moment. Isabela was sleeping beside her, a picture of stunning beauty and Merrill couldn't be more satisfied with life. Reaching over, she softly brushed a single stray lock of silky chestnut hair away and carressed her cheek. 

"I wish you knew how much I love you, ma vhenan." She was quiet with her words and didn't think it would wake the sleeping woman.But a hand reached up to clasp over hers and Isabela smiled at her with bleary but adoring eyes. Suddenly pulled into a warm embrace, Merrill laughed softly.

"Kitten, I know you love me, you tell me so often." Isabelas' voice was rough with sleep but warm and smooth like the sweetest honey.She kissed Merrill tenderly, and grinned when she saw the growing blush. Isabela loved watching Merrill blush at the smallest things. All it took was a simple kiss and she was flushed with embarrassment. One of her favorite pastimes was finding new ways to make her blush. Merrill was such a sweetheart and it took all her self control to not just sweep her away and love her forever. "You're so sweet I could eat you for dessert." She had once said jokingly. But there was real truth behind those words. Isabela never really let anyone get too close, emotional ties were too painful and difficult for her. But with Merrill, she felt like she could try.

"Mer..." Isabela spoke softly and Merrill looked up questioningly from where she had snuggled into her shoulder. Isabela sounded like she was about to say something serious and that was not a thing that happened very often, so she listened when it did. Isabela sighed.

"Merrill, darling. You know that I care about you quite a bit, right? That I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you." This was exceedingly difficult to say but it needed to be said. She took a deep breath and continued

"I just... I may need to go away for a while. Go into hiding while things blow over. I have a getaway ship ready for me and it'll leave as soon as I need it. Will you be okay without me?"

Merrill frowned. She knew this was coming, Isabela couldn't be chained to one place for long, after all. She had been staying in Kirkwall for this long only to find a certain artifact, after all. And now that it was close to being found, she would be leaving. Merrill had had hopes, yes. Small yearnings, hoping that she would stay for her. That Isabela loved her back. Because in all the time they had been together, she had never once said it back. Was Merrill just another plaything? Someone to have fun with and then leave without another thought? But no, if she was, Isabela wouldn't have told her that she was leaving in the first place.

"Will you come back? For me?" The words came out slowly, painfully. Begging even. Merrill buried her face into Isabela again, trying her best to hold back the torrent of tears she knew was coming. She didn't want to have to say goodbye to the one person she loved with all her heart forever. It was hard enough to say goodbye temporarily, but if she wasn't coming back, Merrill didn't know how she would cope. She knew she could go on, but did she want to?

Isabela found her hand and clasped it in her own, threading their fingers together. "But of course, kitten. I couldn't leave you forever. Maybe we can get away from this convoluted and twisted city and sail the sea together, yes?" She smiled at the thought of being on the ocean with Merrill beside her.

Merrill glanced at her, swiping the first signs of tears and smiled. "I'd enjoy that, I think. As long as I'm with you."

"I'll always come back for you, even if you decide you don't like sailing. We can get a cottage on a cliff somewhere and I'll come home to you." Isabela chuckled softly at the thought. "You know... I really do love you, kitten."

Merrill smiled widely. "I know, but it feels nice to hear you say it."

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY LIKE ISAMERRILL OKAY  
> this was very fun to write theyre just great characters ;u;  
> (hit me up on tumblr at isahawke.tumblr.com ^^)


End file.
